diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
(Translation)DIABOLIK LOVERS JEALOUSY CD TRACK 1: AYATO
'Cast:' 逆巻 アヤト(Sakamaki Ayato) 緑川 光 (Midorikawa Hikaru) Translated by misty-moon-night on tumblr Orginal Translate A: Oi….Oi, no breast! Are you listening!? Jeez, don’t ignore me. I’m asking what you’re doing. Eh? Cooking dinner? Well that’s something rare for you to make dinner. Isn’t it fine making Reiji cook for us? Eh? Dishes by Reiji do taste nice, but they taste too fancy? Ahahaha, what a greedy girl. Well, I understand partially of what you mean. Afterall, my favorite dish is your blood. So…. (00:59) A: Don’t run away. Eh? We can’t ‘cause you’re using fire? Can’t you stop that? Just let me suck a little. Still fruit to escape? What is this…you’re suspicious. Eh? What is, you say? Well, it’s weird for you to reject me so much like you are now. Normally, you’d beg to be sucked. As I’ve thought…because Shu sucked you… Come on, come this way! Just hurry up! Tch… Who cares about dinner now. I’ll simply ask directly to your body how you think of Shu. (01:58) A: What? You’re trying to go against me? You can’t handle anymore today? As if. There’s a need of me getting as much as Shu received. Or is it something else? Were you by any chance, gonna eat this dinner with him? And then serve him your blood… Fuck it! I got even more irritated when I imagined it…!! Do yo get this? You’re mine. Obviously, that includes your body, your blood…and your heart is mine. So go on letting him suck your blood. I won’t let this go so easily. From now on, don’t ever let him suck your blood. Promise me. (02:59) A: Eh? I’m forceful? Hahaha, don’t you prefer being forced? You’re actually a type of woman who wants to be dominated, right? Come on, say it. “I belong to Ayato-sama. I don’t care less about Shu.” aren’t you gonna say it? Fuck it. You have some courage, don’t you. Well, that fine…I’ll question directly to your body. I’ll make you fall into the sea of pleasure and make you moan…and suck plenty of your blood. Don’t tolerate me! Come on… If you stay obedient…I’ll make you feel the best pleasure. (03:55) A: hahaha, what a honest girl you are. That’s right…afterall, you’re just a whore that loves stuff that ‘feels good’. Yes…those melting eyes…they’re overflowing with excitement…! Now…let’s ‘feel good’ together, shall we? You see…the blood vessels of your neck are twitching…*suck* …more…*suck* how is it? You’re starting to feel good, right? Like your body is floating into space… (04:53) A: It seems as though you haven’t had enough yet…*suck*…no matte how much I drink, I’ll never get sick of this taste…in fact, it makes me want more and more…*suck*…how is it? You are too, right? You want my fangs to various parts of yourself. You’re thinking that you want to be messed up…am I right? Ahaha… That expression full of desire…it’s as much equal to you answering, even though you’re not replying. No matter how many times you get sucked, you still desire more… You want more pleasure. Greedy woman…you are. (06:08) A: As if to prove that, see? You’re body doesn’t have any more power…like a withered flower. To devour blood from a body in this condition is the best thing you can do…*kissing* Shit…did I suck too much today? Your blood tastes different to usual… I shouldn’t have let you be eaten by him. Damn it… He didn’t tolerate at all. I need to make him clearly sure of who you belong to. (07:00) A: But… *kiss* even though yo taste different to usual, this isn’t so bad either. Is this what people say “the luck out of bad luck”? As I’ve thought, you’re an interesting human. The more I suck from you, I discover more about you. Now then…let’s ‘fall’ further and further… This time…let’s see. From the waist. That guy was also sucking from here as well, right? Agh…what a disgusting looking bitemark… Damn it… I’ll erase it with my bitemarks. (08:03) A: *suck* How is it? Isn’t my bite the best thing? That’s right…mine is obviously better…! Come on…feel more pleasure. More…and more…! Come on…say what you want me to do… Where do you want to be bitten? Hahaha…I see. As I’ve thought, you like the neck. (08:58) A: I got it…well then…I choose over here…*suck* haa…I thought I was already full today… But once I taste your blood, I can’t help myself…! It goes into my body and soaks it… Hahaha, do you gain more pleasure from the neck? You have such a lusty face. Afterall, being with him wasn’t so great, but being able to discover that kind of expression on you…no…it’s not good at all. You’re mine…!! What’s the matter? I assume your body can’t endure any more. That’s fine… I’ll give you more pleasure! Don’t you reckon that dinner doesn’t matter anymore? (10:10) A: that’s right…if you do something pleasurable with me, you’ll be able to forget everything… Now… Let’s go…I’ll take you into the deepness…to a deep hot place that you won’t be able to endure any more… So…you won’t care less about Shu any more…right? Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations